


Chains and Tears

by BenegodCumberchrist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Destiel - Freeform, Dom!Cas, Fluff, Kind of Fifty Shades but better, Kind of a slow burn, M/M, Office AU, S&M, Smut, Sub!Dean, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenegodCumberchrist/pseuds/BenegodCumberchrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a safe BDSM fic with lots of kinky roleplay, love, and the struggle of keeping things in the dark. </p><p>(Warning: there are no scenes where there is non-con or dub-con but they do have a scene where they explore that type of roleplay. I marked it as non-con because some people might not like that. I don't think it'll be essential to the storyline so you can probably skip past it.</p><p>Also tags may change as the story progresses.)</p><p>Title is gonna change soon, just need to think of a better one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean needs a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've edited the chapter a bit. No new plot or anything, just better grammar and stuff along those lines.

Dean knew today was important. He just didn't know the extent. 

Today was the day that would change his life. It wouldn't just help Sam through law school. It wasn't so Dean could pay rent. It was the start of something special.

Dean had driven across the country, looking for a well-paying job that would take a high school degree. As he expected, not many people had one for him. Well-paying job, maybe. High school degree, totally. Put them together though, and there'd probably only be one or two.

After a few months looking through every offer, Dean found something so perfect, he thought his brother was playing a trick on him. The offer said "Secretary with extra duties."

If he got this job, his salary would be a whopping $56,000 a year. He'd only need to save up a few years in order for Sam to make it to college. 

He looked online to see what exactly this company did. It seemed it had a wide spread of different areas, but its main function was prosthetics.

He had called as soon as he saw the offer. A young woman answered the phone, telling him to be at the office on Tuesday, 9 am.

The day finally came, and Dean opened the doors to Grace Industries.

"Are you Dean Winchester?" a blonde receptionist asked. Dean wondered if she was the woman on the phone. He nodded. "If you step right in there, Mr. Novak will see you," she said, pointing to a room on the far left.

Dean cautiously pushed open the large double doors. He knew Mr. Novak was powerful, but seeing his office up close made him weary. He was obviously out of place here.

Mr. Novak was sitting at his desk, looking over files. He was talking on the phone to a woman and he had an irritated tone to his gravelly voice. He held a finger up to Dean.

"Yes Meg. See you when I get home alright?" he said into the phone while Dean awkwardly stood at the doors.

When Mr. Novak looked up, he smiled.

"Ah yes, Dean Winchester right? Sit," he pointed to the chair.

"Hello. Nice to meet you," Dean said, trying to break the ice. He stuck his hand out for Mr. Novak to shake it.

"I assume it's for the receptionist job," he said, shaking Dean's hand. "Now tell me a little bit about yourself." 

"I live in a small apartment with my brother. I like classic cars and fast food. I really like helping people when they need it, and I really enjoy making people happy.

"And why you want to be a part of the Novak team?"

"Well," Dean paused for a moment, trying to think of something unique to say. "I want to learn about the business industry and I need to pay for my brother's education. Both my parents are dead so it's just me and him." Dean tried to explain, but he was having trouble. Mr. Novak nodded along.

"He's in law school, but we won't be able to afford it if I don't get a high paying job. I just don't want to see him fail. He deserves so much better then I can give him," he trailed off.

Mr. Novak frowned. "And you don't have anyone else?"

"Just me and him. But I'm sure you don't want to hear my sob story."

"Why don't we talk about experience? Have you worked anywhere else?" Mr. Novak said, changing the subject.

"Odd jobs. We were on the road so much, that keeping one was harder than finding one. Luckily, we found an apartment to rent. We can settle down. It isn't the best, but it's nicer than living in a car."

"Where do you see yourself in five years?"

"Working hard to pay for my brother's education," he said quickly.

Mr. Novak smiled at that. "What is your greatest strength and weakness?"

"My greatest strength is always wanting to solve problems, even if they seem impossible, and my greatest weakness is distancing myself from people. Life on the road meant no long term friendships."

Mr. Novak grinned at Dean and stretched his arms. 

"Well then Dean, I think I might call you back," Mr. Novak said, holding his hand out.

Dean grabbed it and shook it firmly. "Pleasure meeting you Mr. Novak."

"Please, call me Castiel."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesn't know if the job interview went well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as last chapter. I've edited a bit, but nothing essential to the plot.

"So how'd it go?" Sam asked as soon as Dean walked into the apartment.

Dean shook his head, "I don't know Sammy. He said he'd call me back."

Sam ran his hand through his hair, and sighed. He didn't want Dean to work somewhere he didn't want to just because he wanted to go to college. "If I can't go to law school it's okay Dean. I don't expect you to pay for me."

"After dad... You know what Sam? Who cares about that job. If I don't get it, I'll find something else. Plus," Dean laughed, "I was getting some weird vibes off that Novak guy. Seemed kind of douchey to me."

Sam chuckled. "Thank you, Dean. For everything."

"No need to thank me! I'm just being a good older brother."

Sam leaned in for a hug, and Dean returned it. There was an awkward silence before Sam spoke.

"Alright, I think I'll go to bed now. Maybe you'll get a call by the end of the week."

Dean nodded. "I'll let you know if I do."

"You going to bed or are you staying up job searching?" Sam asked. "I don't want you to be tired tomorrow."

"I think I'll stay up a bit longer, but don't worry." 

Sam nodded and headed off to the bathroom.

As soon as he left, Dean called Jo, one of his closest friends. It rang a few times before she answered.

"Hey ya, Dean. How's the job hunt going?" she asked.

"Eh."

She giggled over the phone.

"Not so great huh? Guess I'm lucky my mom owns a place. Instant employee since it opened."

Dean laughed, "You little bitch. Always did get the easy way out."

"But no one hot works here. I can't flirt with anyone. No offence mom, you aren't my type," she laughed. "And all the other employees are old people."

"I'm unemployed. At least grandpa over there can take out his dentures and have a fun night with you."

Jo fake gagged, "Sorry gramps. I don't want you to die while we're having sex. That would be really awkward to tell the cops."

"Ha! It's the only way to die. 'Death by orgasm'. That's what I want on my grave."

"Oh god I think my mom heard me talking about the old man thing. I gotta go. Call me again tomorrow okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Bye."

Dean stared at the phone and shook his head. Jo was like a sister to him. A very different looking sister.

He looked around the sketchy apartment. It could sure use a bit of love. Scrap that. It would need buckets of it. But Sam was happy, and Dean would go to hell and back to keep him like that.

It's yet another reason why he needed the job working for that stupid 'Castiel' guy. What's so great about him?

Dean opened the computer. After all, he would need to know more about his possible boss.

"Castiel," Dean said, typing it into Google as he spoke, "Novak."

A bunch of photos popped up, mostly of Castiel shaking hands with someone and looking very uncomfortable.

Dean looked at the names of articles, reading them out loud, "Does Eligible Batchelor Castiel Novak Already Have Someone in His Life? Top ten Bachelors that any woman wants!Castiel Novak, of Novak Industries, just signed off on a deal that could make or break his career."

He clicked on the last one with intrigue. Something that could ruin him?

"The famous Mr. Novak has just done the impossible. After years of speculation, it seems the young business man has finally found a woman to call his own. Meg Masters, a small town girl from Ohio, has been hanging around the young businessman Novak, much more lately, and we have never before seen photos of the pair walking around outside."

What a stupid clickbait article.

Dean looked for more information regarding Castiel and his company, but only found information about how he was the "Sexiest Man Alive" or "The Dream Guy."

"Alright," Dean said out loud to himself, "I get it. You're hot."

"Who's hot?" Sam asked, toothbrush in his mouth.

"Nothing!" Dean slammed the laptop down, causing the computer to make a cracking noise. Sam winced.

"I'll fix that. Just go to bed Sam."

The younger brother smirked. "You don't even know what a gigabyte is. I highly doubt you can fix a computer. Let me just check it."

He reluctantly gave the computer to Sam, and he inspected the screen. "Castiel is the one you thought was hot?"

"No! It's a long story. Can you fix the computer or not?"

"It's not broken. Just be careful with it next time alright?"

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Go to sleep already. God you insomniac."

Sam held his hands up and walked towards his room.

Dean yawned and continued to search about Castiel.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean starts his first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More grammatical editing and whatnot. Hope you enjoy.

"Wake up."

Dean jolted awake and looked frantically around the room.

"Calm down. It's just me," Sam said.

"Oh right. Because when I get shaken awake, I have to immediately assume nothing is wrong."

"Sorry," Sam looked at the ground. "Your phone was ringing and I thought you'd want to know."

"Who called?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Might want to check in case it's the job."

Dean picked up the phone and called the number.

"Hello, this is Novak Industries. How may I help you?" a woman answered on the other side.

"I got a call from this place. I think it was about the job offering."

"And what's your name?"

"Dean Winchester."

There was a silence, and the sound of keyboard clicks could be faintly heard. Office chatter loud enough to hear faintly, but too quiet to make out.

"Oh yeah. It says that you got the job. Congratulations! Should I just send the link to your email?"

"Yeah. It's D_Winchester@gmail.com."

"Okay. I sent the file. Have a good day."

He hung up, and grinned to Sam.

"You got the job?" Sam exclaimed.

"Yup," Dean said, his smile growing wider.

"This is great! We'll finally be able to afford more stuff!"

Dean's smile faded for a moment, before returning, as if it was just a glitch in the system. A passing moment, over in less than a second. Sam hadn't noticed though, as he was too busy smiling at the thought of college.

"When do you start?" Sam asked.

"Training begins tomorrow."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean started the engine of his classic Impala, making the car roar to life.

The smell of fast food and gasoline filled the air, and there was something nice about it.

Home.

Comfort.

Little things made the car theirs, like the tiny army figurines stuck in the  
a/c and how they rattled when it turned on, or the initials of the siblings carved into the back seat door.

He was about to close his eyes when he realized he was late.

Ten minutes late.

Well shit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

What was he supposed to say? 'Sorry boss, I stayed up all night looking at pictures of you because I'm intimidated by your good looks!'

Instead, he opted for, "I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to be late. It's just the traffic was-" Dean was cut off by his boss.

"Please don't be late again. It's your first day so I'll cut you some slack."

"I won't ever be late for the rest of my life."

Mr. Novak laughed. "I wouldn't make promises you can't keep, especially on the first day. Follow me."

He lead him into his office. "If I need anything, you will bring it here. If I ask for something and it's late, then I hope you don't mind looking for work elsewhere. I'm very punctual."

Dean nodded. This was a mistake. He should have taken the job at the fast food joint. He had little to no experience with jobs, let alone offices.

"My old secretary will show you around and help you get the hang of things. If you aren't sure about anything, ask me." He put a hand on Dean's shoulder, and patted it down a few times.

"Welcome to the team, Dean."

"Yeah. You too."

His boss gave him a strange look and Dean started to blush as he realized his mistake.

"I'm sorry. That's really embarrassing," Dean laughed.

Castiel chuckled lightly, and he assured Dean that "You don't need to be sorry. I do that all the time."

"I promise I wont let you down."

Castiel gave Dean a smirk, "Remember what I said about promises on the first day?"


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work was stressing Dean out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing more. Yadda yadda yadda. I'm editing the whole thing but I'm not going to write it in notes anymore.

He's only one man, and he can only do so much, and it's only his first week working here. His life was beginning to seem like just the word only. Even if it was stressful at times, Dean preferred 'onlys' over 'maybes' and 'what ifs'.

It was "Dean, bring my coffee." or "Send these papers to marketing."

He wasn't even sure what this company did precisely. He knew it had something to do with prosthetics, but the exact function of the company was lost on him. All he did was run back and forth.

No sugar in the coffee. Milky, but don't make it cold. 

That was his job. Between answering telephone calls and arranging appointments for the extremely busy man, he would do odd tasks around the office like filing papers and scheduling Castiel's day from the hours of 7 to 5.

It was hard enough without Castiel giving him looks. He could feel a pair of eyes on him at all times, but when he turned around, Castiel wasn't even in the room. It was only paranoia.

Only paranoia. Another only.

It didn't even sound like a word any more.

Own-lee.

"Only," he tried on his tongue. "Only."

Then he fucking felt the eyes again. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck. A chill went down his spine.

He wanted to scream out loud to the whole world. He wanted to yell about how life wasn't fair. He wanted to yell about his parents deaths. He wanted to yell about how Sam deserved more than Dean could give. He would scream about the injustice of life. 'Lady Luck is a bitch,' he would say. If he had a voice loud enough, he would shake the Earth with his tears. Rupture Gods fucking eardrum.

But he was at work so that was obviously a big no-no.

But he could sense those eyes on him again. He could feel them tracing his body, leaving a trail of cold along his entire body.

He really needed to get laid.

Yeah. That's it. He's been so stressed out at work that there was just no time for fucking. He'd take care of himself when he got home.

He almost dropped the papers when he heard the voice.

"Dean are you alright?"

Castiel put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a worried look.

"Are you feeling good?"

Dean gave a choked moan that sounded along the lines of, "MmMhhHMmm." 

So it wasn't just paranoia.

Castiel leaned in close and looked in Dean's eyes. Castiel had eyes the color of sapphires. Maybe just slightly lighter than a fading sky after a sunset.

"Your pupils are dilated. Interesting." Castiel stepped back, giving Dean some space.

"Why is that interesting?" he asked immediately after Castiel stepped away.

Castiel just smirked at him.

Dean had thoughts racing around his head. The biggest one being, 'WHAT'S goING On?!'

The second largest thought was, 'hE FUckiNG SMIrkED At mE!'

Lastly, and probably the most rational, 'As soon as I get home, I'm looking up what the hell pupil dilation means.'

As soon as the clock hit 5, Dean practically jumped out of his chair and drove home.

He almost knocked the hinges off the door, and Sam nearly had a heart attack.

Dean flipped the laptop open, and (un)patiently waited for it to turn on.

"Why would you scare me like that? Holy shit!" Sam put a hand to his heart. "Feel it! It's like 180 bpm!"

"Quit being a drama queen you idiot," Dean laughed. "It wasn't that bad."

Sam walked over and grabbed Dean's hand, placing it over his rapidly pumping heart.

"Damn. You're right."

The Apple logo appeared on the screen and Dean typed at the speed of light. Sam laughed, peering over his shoulder.

"Why're you searching that up?"

Dean clicked on the first result.

"No way," he whispered quietly.

"Oh yeah! We learned about that in school. When you like what you see, basically your eyes try to attract whatever it is you're looking at. Humans are programmed to be more attracted to something with larger eyes any way," Sam blabbered. "Who is she?"

Dean blushed madly. "It wasn't that."

"C'mon," Sam grinned in disbelief. "I wont embarrass you!"

Dean looked away, shaking his head.

"I think you're wrong about that."

"Aww! Dude, do you think she's ugly?" Sam asked.

Dean glared at Sam harshly. "Don't say that about-"

Dean caught himself just in time. That would have been a colossal mistake on his part. To be fair towards Sam, he'd be acting exactly like this as well. Why not play along?

"She's got these... These beautiful eyes that're brighter than the sea," Dean whispered. "And her hair is almost black, but just a shade lighter so that when the light catches it, it becomes a dark gold. Her voice is so-" he cut himself off before he said deep. "Her voice is fucking angelic."

"You really like her then."

"Yeah Sammy. I think I do."


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds Castiel to have more layers than expected.

Saying working was awkward would be an understatement. Castiel's voice seemed to shake the room when he called for Dean, but little did he know, Dean was hiding from him. It was almost 1, and Dean's spent the day avoiding his boss. On the off chance Dean could hide from him all day, but in reality, it wasn't worth possibly being fired. It was just teasing. Castiel didn't...

He wasn't gay.

He wasn't gay, and Dean can't hide forever. Do it for Sam.

"Dean?" he heard Castiel step into his hiding place. When Castiel saw him, he started to laugh. "You don't belong here. The closet is for clothes, not people."

Castiel fucking knew. He knew about him being bisexual, and he was teasing him. And some sick part of Dean's mind actually liked being humiliated. It was like that weird thing he did with the panties when no one was looking. He was messed up in the head or something. He was supposed to be a man. His dad-

"You okay Dean?" Castiel stopped smirking, and he looked actually worried about him.

Dean let out a small groan. "Late night."

"Ah. I see. Hangover or internet?" he asked, doing a cheeky grin.

"Little bit of both actually." Dean blushed. Hard. His freckles stood out against his flushed skin.

Castiel gave a chuckle. "Dean Winchester, come out of the closet already."

Dean wondered if this could be considered sexual harassment in the workplace. Not that it really bothered him all that much.

"Fine. I'm sorry for trying to hide from you," he said.

"From me?"

Dean laughed awkwardly. "Yeah man... You can be intimidating."

"I hope you don't mean that!" Castiel raised a hand to his heart, feigning betrayal. He glanced over Dean's shoulder. "Ah shit. I have a meeting. Now that we've established that I'm not a scary lake monster, would you mind getting back to work?"

"Sure thing Mr. Novak," he growled. It came out more sexual than intended, but today was just one of those days. Stuff happens, then you forget. Or it haunts you forever. Either one, you keep grinding on.

Castiel's face flushed red. "Uh. I need to get to my desk. Pardon me."

He felt like he had fucked up somehow. Dean just watched as the flirtatious man he was talking to only minutes earlier, brushed past his employees with timidness and fear. It was the exact opposite of what he thought would happen. Maybe it was a weird Castiel thing.

Maybe it was Dean.

\---

 

The next day, Dean came into work sober and well-rested. It was a good thing too, because Castiel needed a favour.

Dean stepped into the office. "You called?"

Castiel sat at the desk, flipping through files. "Yeah. Okay so I forgot an important file at home that I need you to get. I'll give you the keys and the address. It should be in the first room to the right. Please be quick."

Dean grabbed the keys and the address on a piece of paper, and ran out the door.

\---

The apartment was nice, but he wasn't here to admire the view, although he had to admit he wouldn't mind living here.

"First door on the left. Or was it right?" he mumbled to himself. He decided to try them both. Dean pushed open the left door and he almost fucking pissed himself.

A room with scarlet walls on all four sides, didn't sound too bad, but when he saw that it's filled with leather straps and metal chains, it cried "Serial Killer!"

Dean ran a hand down a leather whip. "Kinky son of a bitch huh?"

His mind couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have Castiel do this with him.

"Get on the floor. You wanna be fucked Dean? Want me to tie you up like a sex slave?" Castiel would ask, standing above Dean, whip in hand.

"Yes please."

Castiel would hit Dean hard on the back with the flogger. "What do you call me slave?"

"Mr. Novak!"

"Call me Sir."

"Fuck me Sir!"

"You're being loud. I think Dean needs punishment..."

"Master!"

Dean snapped out of his fantasy. He needed to get the files now. He closed the door after putting everything back, and he walked into the bland bedroom. It was too pure. Knowing what he knew now, he couldn't think of Castiel as anything but a perverted creep. 

As if Dean was the poster child for innocence.

Dean had fantasized about Castiel.

In his home.

Like some sort of stalker.

As soon as he found the file, he ran out the door and vowed never to set foot in that house again. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I have the file, Master," Dean casually said, walking into his office.

"Master? You-"

"I mean Sir!" Dean winced at the volume he yelled.

"Dean I don-"

"Wait! Just listen and don't be mad. I kind of went into the wrong room."

Castiel's eyes widened and he blushed hard.

"Oh?" he faked ignorance, "What did you see?"

"The uh... BDSM stuff. Dude you're pretty kinky."

"Promise me you won't tell people." He stood up and put his hands on the desk. He was hunched over his paperwork and there was a tone of fear.

"I don't judge. That's your thing? I say do what you like as long as it's consensual."

"Please Dean. This is my whole life at stake. My company. My friends. You know more about me in a week of working here than any news outlet could even fathom."

Dean put his hands up. "I said I wouldn't."

Castiel looked up from his desk. "Thanks, Dean. I hope this doesn't make things awkward between us."

"Yeah," Dean scratched the back of his neck. "Me either."


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally fuck.

Things were definitely awkward between them. Dean had to choose his words carefully. Saying he whipped up a batch of coffee made Castiel blush hard. It was a nightmare. Any time they were alone in the room, Castiel would look away from Dean.

He had enough.

"Look Cas," he said. "You know I don't mind right? We all have... preferences. You're just different. I don't see you as dirty or bad. I see you as a good person and nothing you say to me can change that."

Castiel blushed again, causing Dean to smirk.

"Thank you Dean. I'm sorry if I made things awkward for you."

"No problem. Do you mind answering a question?"

Castiel smiled. "Go ahead."

"So who do you do that with?"

Castiel's skin tone became ten times more red. If Cas kept this up, he would look like a tomato.

"It used to be with Meg. We decided it was best to cease our... activities. She had a habit of pushing my boundaries and I didn't enjoy that."

"Cas, that's terrible! She didn't check in with you?"

"People assume dominants don't need after-care as well."

"You're getting kind of technical here. Care to explain?"

Castiel took a deep breath. "After I do that stuff, I also check in on the person afterwords to make sure they are okay. Sometimes there might be a scene that causes someone to remember something unpleasant from their past."

"Huh. And she broke your limits?"

"Yes, but it's in the past now. I assume you know about dominance and submissiveness?"

Dean nodded.

"I'm dominant."

Dean started laughing. "You're dominant? I thought you looked pretty submissive."

Castiel stood up quickly. "If you want to laugh at me," he growled. "Then do it outside of my office."

"I wasn't laughing at you, I was trying to make things less awkward." Dean took a few steps toward the door. "I've got nothing against BDSM."

"Wait Dean-" Castiel tried to say, but Dean was on his way out. He felt like he was on a shitty soap opera, but deep down he had enough. 

Honestly, he was surprised he hadn't been fired yet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The rest of the day he spent avoiding Castiel. It seems this would become a common occurrence. They were too different. Castiel was an owner of a multi-million dollar company. Dean was some orphan trying to pay for his brother's education.

Crushes didn't mean anything.

It was the end of the day. On a Friday. Sam had planned a movie night with his brother. They'd decided to binge watch the X-files, which they both had thought was a little bit scary. Okay, they thought it was really scary, but they would never say that out loud.

The elevator at work had around twenty floors, and Castiel would often stay late. They never had the opportunity to ride all the way down together.

Today was different.

The doors were closing, and Castiel had put his hand in between them.

"Thanks for waiting," he said sarcastically. He stood next to Dean.

"Idiot."

Castiel smirked. "Assbutt."

"Dickpenis." Dean looked at him and grinned. Today was awkward, but they were both glad that they could find solace at the end of it.

"Would you like to come over and watch a movie with me and Sam?" Dean decided to push his luck.

Castiel looked sad for a moment. "Thank you for your offer, but I have to decline. I wouldn't want to impose on family time."

"Dude. Sam would love to meet you. He keeps asking what you're like."

"Only if it's alright with him."

"Of course it is!"

-.-.-.-.-

Sam had taken a liking to Castiel. They weren't even watching the show any more.

"You make prosthetics? Like fake legs?"

"Yes. And arms too."

Dean shuffled over to Sam. "You guys! I'm actually trying to watch the show. Go on a date or something."

"No offence Cas, but I have eyes on someone else. Her name's Ruby." Sam grinned.

Dean paused the TV.

"Woah! I thought you liked that Jess chick. What happened?"

Sam's wide smile faded. "She moved to Brazil for school. I don't think we'll see each other again."

"That sucks. It's pretty hot in Brazil though. Maybe she'll come back." Dean put a hand on his shoulder. "You like Ruby though. What's she like?"

Castiel put a finger to his chin. "I think I know someone named Ruby. Last name Cortese?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"You should stay away from her. She's trouble. My brother got involved with a girl like her," Castiel explained.

"Oh?" Sam questioned sarcastically.

"Ruby Cortese, Fergus Crowley, Alistair something... anyways, my brother got into a relationship with one of them. Amara. Turns out there's a major drugs problem at the school."

Sam and Dean looked at Castiel with a shocked look on their faces.

"Yeah Sammy, you aren't seeing her," Dean finally said.

"But she's nice!" Sam complained.

"You aren't going to date a drug addict!" 

"Fine," Sam said, giving up a bit too easy. "Oh on a totally separate note, Cas? Did you know Dean's got a crush?" Sam teased.

Dean knew exactly where this was headed. "Sam, I think it's in your best interest to shut up now."

"Dean said she has eyes like the sea. Almost black hair that shines when it hits the light. And an angelic voice," Sam said, in a dreamy voice.

"Shut up Sam!"

Castiel stared at Dean.

"And he works with her!" Sam yelled out before Dean tackled him to the couch.

"Sam," he whispered. "You will be quiet."

"Dean?" Castiel was almost silent. "Can I talk to you in another room?"

"Yeah sure thing Cas," Dean said, glaring at Sam.

This was it. Oh god. Castiel would hate him. He would fire him. Serves Sam right for teasing Dean about it.

Castiel walked Dean into the somewhat cramped washroom and sighed.

"Who was it that Sam was talking about?"

Now it was Dean's turn to blush like an idiot. "Sam was just teasing."

"Dean."

"Alright," Dean looked at Castiel. "Who do you think?"

"I don't know any woman who works with you that he described."

"What if it wasn't a woman?" Dean's heart stopped beating. Oh god.

Oh god.

"Dean are you implying you are a homosexual?"

"Bisexual."

"And the woman was?"

Dean took a deep breath. "You."

He could have easily lied. 

"Me."

Why did he say that?

"Yes Cas. I'm sorry, I understand if you want to fire me but-"

Dean was cut off with lips press up against his. It was warm and pleasant. It was right.

He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Dean pulled on Castiel's coat. Their bodies were pressed up against each other, and they fit perfectly.

"Cas!" Dean panted against his mouth.

"Dean, we have to stop," Castiel kissed him.

"I know," Dean kissed back.

"Your brother will hear."

"Let him."

Castiel pushed away from the other man. "Out of common decency, why don't we continue at my house? I mean... If you still want to."

Dean smirked. "I do, Cas."

\---

Sam had apparently heard them making out, and was glad to rush them over to Castiel's house, saying things like "Yeah Dean. I accept you, just go have fun."

Castiel and Dean had agreed to keep things vanilla their first time. If one of them said no, they meant it.

Castiel's room was as bland as ever. Part of Dean wanted to go into the other room, but Castiel had made it clear that he wanted to start conventional and work his way up.

Dean couldn't wait.

"Cas..." Dean moaned, taking of his shirt.

"Remember that name Dean, you're going to be screaming that later when I take you in the bed."

"Fuck!" Castiel was running his hands over Dean's chest.

"Turn around for me baby," Castiel said in between kisses.

Dean took of his pants and underwear, and kneeled on the bed.

"Fuck Dean. I want to tie you up and fuck you so hard right now."

"Why don't you?" Dean asked.

"Because then you'll be scared of me. I don't want that."

"I'm not going to be scared of you. Now fuck me into next week."

Castiel opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He slid his hands around his dick, and put a condom on.

Dean backed up into Castiel.

"Hold on."

"No! Fuck me now."

Castiel put the lube on his finger. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes! God yes!"

Castiel slid a finger up Dean's ass. It was odd. Not in a bad way, but in a way that made it seem foreign.

It was just Cas.

It was just Cas stretching his asshole. No big deal.

It was only Cas-

His thoughts were interrupted by Castiel adding another finger.

"Ow! I thought this was supposed to feel good!"

"Sorry. I'll try to be as gentle as I can."

Castiel put another finger in, and Dean squirmed out of the way.

Dean winced. "Can we do this another day?"

Castiel immediately pulled out. "Dean if you didn't want to do this-"

"I did. I want this. I just feel like we should take things slower."

Castiel smiled. It wasn't unsettling. It wasn't threatening.

It was just Cas.

And this time, he didn't have a finger up his ass.

\---

"Dean?"

The sunlight hit them, and Dean cuddled up closer to Castiel.

"Dean, wake up."

"Shut up, Sam."

"Dean, I really hope you don't think I'm Sam," Castiel giggled.

"Mmm. Cas?"

"Yeah, Dean. It's Cas."

"Oh," he mumbled, stuffing his face back into Castiel. "Okay."

"No!" Castiel shook Dean again. "You need to wake up."

"Only if you promise some morning sex."

Castiel snorted. "I'm not promising you anything until you get up!"

Dean moaned, and rolled over. He lazily slapped Cas, and got up.

"Hey man, sorry about last night."

"You don't need to apologize. If you want to take things slow, then by all means, take your time."

"But I want morning sex."

"Are you sure?"

"Castiel, I want you to fuck me until I can't walk."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "You don't want that, do you?"

"On second thought, maybe we can be a bit more gentle."

Dean bent over on Castiel's bed. "I promise I want this."

Castiel put another condom on, and put lube on his finger. He warned it up, and started making gentle circles around Dean's entrance.

Dean shivered. "This feels good."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it more, baby."

Castiel pushed in with his finger, emitting a moan from Dean. He added another one, and another, until Dean was backing up onto his hand.

"I guess you're ready."

Castiel pushed in with his cock, and Dean let out a low hiss.

"Maybe go faster," Dean said through clenched teeth.

Castiel pushed all the way in, until Dean spoke in a shaky breath."What the fuck did you just touch?"

"Your prostate," Castiel said into his ear.

"Oh. Do it again."

Castiel repeated himself, and with each motion, Dean moaned and groaned, causing Castiel to become even harder than he already was. They could both feel the sensation of precum leaking out. Dean bucked into every one of Castiel's thrusts, and every time, Dean felt like he was on the verge of cumming. All Castiel had to do, was put a hand on Dean's dick, and he finally let himself release the tension growing in between his legs.

Dean fell over, gasping and panting, before realizing Castiel was still hard. He turned around and put the dick near his mouth. There was no way he could get it all in his mouth, but he pulled off the condom, and tried. 

It felt like trying to swallow a hot dog without being able to chew, and all of a sudden, he felt immensely sorry for anyone who had ever given him a blowjob. Castiel however, was enjoying every single minute of his experience. He held the back of Dean's head, and pushed it towards his dick, silently praying that Dean could handle it. 

Dean was trying his best, but it isn't easy to look sexy while choking on a penis. Thankfully Castiel didn't seem appalled by Dean as he slobbered everywhere.

"Dean! Fuck, you're so good."

"Thanks." he said, swallowing Castiel's cum.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel receives an unwanted visit from Meg.

What would be the best way to make casual conversation after fucking your boss? Talk about the weather? Dean was at a loss, so he cleared his throat.

Castiel looked up from his computer. "Oh! Hello Dean. Can I help you?"

"How can you act like that? All nonchalant. Don't you feel awkward?"

Castiel smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about, Dean."

The little asshole. Castiel knew full well what he was talking about. He felt like slapping him hard on the face, and then realised that wouldn't help the situation at all.

"I..." Dean stuttered. "There's paperwork."

"Paperwork?" Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Is it the partnership one?"

Dean gave the papers to his boss. "Yeah. They sent it in yesterday."

Castiel nodded and skimmed his eyes over the documents. "It seems fine. Tell them I said yes."

Dean smiled nervously. "Sure thing."

 

\---

 

Dean laid awake. He didn't know how to talk to Castiel without sounding needy. Every idea seemed clingy and annoying. He wanted Cas. In every way imaginable.

It was silly.

Dean should have known office romances never worked out. Especially when it's with your boss. What was he thinking? BDSM? Did he really want that? He tried to look deep in his heart. Did he want a life with Cas? Was he into it?

He wished the answer was no. He wished it was that simple, because when Dean imagined his future, he imagined it with Cas, and he'd be a liar if he denied it.

He imagined a few things. He imagined a little apartment building with a pretty view of the city. He imagined Castiel wrapping his arms around his waist, and gently talking about his day. He imagined drinking coffee as the sun set, and the two of them telling jokes.

But he could also imagine other things. Less vanilla things.

Dean could picture himself tied up to the bed, begging for Castiel to stop. He imagined Castiel laughing, and hitting him hard. He envisioned Castiel praising him for taking the pain well.

Dean didn't know what this meant. Was it possible to have both?

He wondered if Castiel thought about him like that.

 

\---

 

Unlike almost every other day he's been to work, today he didn't feel awkward. Today he felt great. He was going to walk straight up to Castiel, and talk to him.

He was about to open the door to his office, when he heard talking.

"You don't mean that," he heard a woman say. "You're just mad. That's all."

Dean heard Castiel cough. "I found someone else."

The woman laughed. "Already? Cassi, I knew you were a bit of a slut, but you haven't found anyone. You're trying to make me jealous."

"Meg," he said, seeming a bit angry. "I left you for this exact reason. I'm saying no, but you don't seem to hear that."

Meg. So that's who it was. Dean wasn't surprised that she'd act like this.

"Who is she then? The bitch you left me for."

"Get out of my office and don't come back," Castiel's voice was shaking.

Meg sighed. "Admit it. You want me, Cassi." Dean heard footsteps walking away from him.

"I said get out, Meg."

The footsteps stopped, and there was a silence.

"Meg!" Castiel yelled. "Get off me!"

That was it. Dean wouldn't stand there and let this happen. He opened the door.

Meg was straddling Castiel. He looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Dean, it's not what it looks like!" Castiel exclaimed.

Dean nodded. "I know Cas. Does she need to be escorted out?"

"Yes," he said angrily. "Get her off of me."

He held out his hand and led her out of the office.

She gave him a once over. "You his bodyguard?"

"Secretary," he mumbled.

She ran a hand up his chest. "Castiel is a bad man. You shouldn't work for him."

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I used to be his secretary." She looked at her feet. "Then he got bored. Tossed me away. Don't let him get bored."

"Alright then. Bye," he said sarcastically. "Don't come back!"

She walked away slowly, looking over her shoulder mournfully.

 

\---

 

"Can I talk to you Cas?"

He nodded.

Dean took a breath. "I've been meaning to talk to you about what happened. Nothing bad, I just want to make it clear that I do want this. If you think you're scaring me, you aren't. And if you want to take it slow then that's okay too. I just want you to know that I'm okay."

"Dean, I'm not worried about scaring you. You made it very clear you liked this type of thing. It's just... I've got a lot of stuff going on right now. With Meg, with the partnership. I need time." Castiel sounded regretful.

"If you need time I get it, but if you don't want to do this then just tell me. It won't hurt my feelings. In fact, not telling me is worse."

"Can I kiss you Dean?"

Dean walked over to Castiel and leaned over to give him an innocent peck, but Castiel pulled him onto his lap and made Dean straddle him. Castiel held the back of Dean's neck, and pushed him towards his mouth. Castiel held onto Dean hard, as if letting go meant losing him forever.

Castiel broke away. "You know what? Screw Meg. Screw the partnership. They can wait."

\---

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Dean was naked, handcuffed to the wall.

"Stop asking already. Yes."

"What's the safe word?"

"Green for good, orange for slow down, red for stop."

Castiel nodded.

"Dean, you've been a bad secretary. You've got to be punished."

Dean winced as Castiel hit him with the whip.

"Been so bad."


End file.
